


on hyung's lap

by ultsnorenmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsnorenmin/pseuds/ultsnorenmin
Summary: chenle enjoys the comfort of his most loving hyung's lap.





	on hyung's lap

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drabble because jaemle nation finally ate today but there's barely any fics about them so i hope you enjoy and this can be platonic or romantic, whatever floats your boat i guess

it's no secret that chenle enjoys the comfort of sitting in his hyungs' laps, taking a seat with any of them whenever they're free, even being offered the seat before he thinks about it. his hyungs will coo at his behavior, hugging him close while he leans back on them, soaking in the affection they all happily give to him.

it's not currently a particularly special day when chenle sees jaemin sitting on a stool and seeks the comfort of his most loving hyung's arms, walking over and plopping himself down on his lap silently, hoping that the older won't mind the boy invading his time alone. "hi, lele," jaemin mumbles, wrapping his arms around the smaller's stomach and snuggling his head into the smaller's back. "hyung," chenle replies, leaning onto the other's chest.

chenle allows his fingers to intertwine with jaemin's that are on his stomach and chenle hums in satisfaction. this is exactly what he needed.

jisung passes the pair and chuckles, pushing at the stool they're sitting on, almost knocking it over each time he repeats the action. "god, jisung, watch out, you're gonna split my head open!" chenle scowls at jisung, gripping jaemin's thighs so he doesn't fall off of the stool or jaemin.

jaemin lets out a whine when chenle's hands leave his own, taking the hands at his thighs into his slightly larger ones, wrapping them around the smaller boy once again. "jisung, cut it out! chenle might fall," jaemin scolded and jisung walked away looking like a kicked puppy.

"sorry for that, lele." the words were nearly lost in chenle's shirt, but the younger heard and turned his head to grin at jaemin, to show that there was no need for any apology, it's just jisung. the older reacted by placing a small kiss on chenle's cheek. normally, if they were around all the others, chenle would act disgusted and scramble out of jaemin's armsー reluctantly, of course, but in that moment it was only the two of them and chenle simply returned the gesture, paired with a murmur of, "i love you, hyung."

jaemin's heart melted at the words and that feeling deep in his chest came out in words as, "i love you, too, lele. so much." the two silently held on to each other for a while, before they had to leave for their van, where chenle would snuggle up against jaemin's side, closing his eyes and slipping into a comfortable sleep with jaemin fondly watching before he, too, drifted off.


End file.
